How's Life Been Treatin' You?
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: After ten years, high school friends, Gray and Lucy meet up unexpectedly and talk about how life has been treating them. [drabble, Lucy/Gray FRIENDSHIP, mentions of future children, based after a song]


_**Author's Note: Hi! I'm back, I'm not dead. Just looking for some inspiration!**_

* * *

Gray Fullbuster couldn't see any familiar face in the crowd that was currently swallowing him whole. He was in the mall, at Crocus, and hell, it was rough trying to shop at the best mall in all of Fiore. Especially with Valentine's Day coming up. He needed to get something for his wife, Juvia.

Then he saw her. That busty blonde. At the cafe. Her brown eyes filled him with nostalgia. Gray tried to yell her name, but the crowd was seriously overcoming him.

Out of sheer persistence, Gray managed to elbow his way through the crowd, and slid into the seat right in front of the busty blonde he remembered.

The blonde looked up from what it seemed was her writing. "May I help y - Gray?!" She yelped in surprise. The blonde took off her red reading glasses, and looked at Gray again. "Is it really you?"

Gray chuckled. "The one and only. I haven't seen you since high school, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy nodded back cheerfully. Gray remembered that Lucy was a kind-hearted soul who loved compliments.. "Nice to see you're still beautiful."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Gray. You're fine looking as well."

The stripper waved a hand. "I know. Juvia's been fawning over me." With the mention of Juvia, Gray and Lucy began reminiscing the old high school days with his friends. "I bet you're as rich as hell. I remember that you would complain about rent money all the time."

Lucy laughed. "Actually, I started a family, so money's the least of my worries." She smiled. "One that's five, Nashi, and one that's three, Igneel."

The blonde set down her paperwork. "It's been two years since Makarov left us." Makarov was the high school principal of the high school Gray and Lucy and their friends were at.

Gray sighed and slumped into his chair. "I miss the old man."

Heartfilia looked at the scar on Gray's forehead. "Glad to know you got free of Magnolia." Magnolia was the place where their high school was. "Ever since a lot of drama happened there, I remember leaving off to college with you as an emo kid with 'weight' on your shoulders."

They both smiled. Conversation was easy for them. Maybe because they were old friends, or that they had something to relate to. Bruises to share and pain as well.

While propping up his elbows on the table, Gray asked, "Have you seen Jellal and Erza around?"

"Not in years." Lucy replied. "I miss them though. The last time I saw them was at the baby shower for their child, Edward."

Lucy lifted an eyebrow, "what about Ultear?"

"No, but I hear." Gray said. "She's in Hargeon with the man of her dreams. She says. Ultear is holding a fine restaurant, Crime Sorciere."

The blonde laughed. "Funny. Back then, I thought you were the man of Ultear's dreams."

Gray shook his head. "The woman of my dreams is a blue haired girl, who is almost always wearing russian clothing."

Then the blonde reporter laughed, Gray was obviously implying Juvia. Then in a split second remembered something. "Oh! You'll never guess who I saw!" Gray nodded for Lucy to keep going.

"Remember Loke?" Lucy asked.

The raven haired man chuckled. "We were best friends, back then!" It's true. At Gray's wedding with Juvia, Loke was their best man. And Gajeel was the flower girl - don't ask.

The crowd that Gray was struggling in had dispersed, leaving enough room for a stripper to go buy something for his wife. Gray looked at the opening. "Well, I have to go now. Juvia wants this specific something from a specific store."

Lucy nodded with understanding. "Let's do this soon again. I can't wait another ten years to see everyone."

"Time flies sure fast." Gray said, while getting up from his chair. "Leaving you makes me want to cry. I can't wait another ten years too."

The reporter lifted her hands up in the air. "Hey, conversation flows easy with us. Especially since we were close in high school." After saying that, Lucy shuddered. "Don't tell Juvia I said that."

Gray gave his promise.

"Remember, I'm in the same city as you are in." Lucy held up her phone. "If you ever have a bruise or problem in your life that you want to talk about…"

The stripper closed his eyes and sighed, slowly he opened them again with a smile. "I'll be sure to call you, tell your husband that Gray says, 'you're an idiot'." As he began to turn away, he looked back at Lucy. "I'm always here for you too."

"Thanks."

And the high school friends parted ways.

 _Until ten years later, when they're thirty-seven. Gray and Lucy just laugh about how they meet each other at the same exact day, time, and place where they were ten years ago. At the mall._

* * *

Please Like and Review! Thank you!

 **Judging by the hints in this drabble fic... what song is this fic based after?**

 _Hint 1: It's a Train (the band) Song_

 _Hint 2: It features a girl singing._

 _Hint 3: The title of the song is mention twice in here._

Please give it your all, it doesn't matter if you get it right or wrong! Guess what song this fic is based after! PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW BOX!


End file.
